Super Mario Tales: A Jump Start
by NightSlayer344
Summary: Just your typical day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser has kidnapped Peach once again and it's to the famous red cap wearing hero to save her as he deals with Bowser's army of minions. The first entry of Super Mario Tales.


***Press Start***

 ***Click***

 **Here we go! Super Mario!**

In a valley surrounded by bones of Koopas, pools of lava, and dark mountains. The sky was dark red with black clouds due to the constant eruptions of the smoke that comes from the volcanoes that keep the river of lava flowing. There wasn't a blue sky or white cloud that ever set in the valley, at least not before a certain large turtle like monster declare it as it's home long ago.

There wasn't a sign of anything green, for the ground was completely gray and lifeless that it was impossible a wild animal could even survive in the area. (Not mention it's a horrible place for a vacation for the hotels stinks.) The only living beings that roam the land are the goombas, Koopas, Fuzzy Beatles, and many other henchmen that work for the the large boss himself.

At the other side of this dark and unfun valley was a large dark castle with green spiky roofs on the top and a flag that shows the symbol of the creature that owns it. Above further from the castle was were more dark clouds that surround it as lightning struck from the clouds here and there.

Inside the castle were fire torches that help light up the dark hallway and pits of lava, spike walls, and many other deadly booby traps laid further in the castle. At first glance at the castle both inside and outside, a person might think to themselves:

 _Wow! The person who lives there is a jerk!_

Or

 _Have you seen the movie 'Chef' by Jon Favreau?_

Or maybe

 _Heeeeeyyyy…..that's pretty good!_

The very evil creature and proud owner of this lifeless valley was none other than Bowser, a pretty mean jerk who only cares about his own life and sometimes his own children. (Most of the time himself though.)

Bowser was known to be biggest baddie of them all. His goal was take over the Mushroom Kingdom for he wants conquer everything and reign supreme over everyone and everything. He has his large body, his deadly sharp claws and teeth, his indestructible shell, and his army Goombas and Koopas that try to help him with his plans.

He also gets help from his own son, Bowser Jr. and his seven other adopted children that Bowser took under his wing known as the Koopalings. He also has his lackey Kamek, a elder female koopa who can cast magic spells with her wand to help him.

Bowser was sitting on his throne with a evil grin and a fist under his chin as he watch his army come and go through his throne room as they prepare themselves for combat.

The giant turtle let a meaty laugh as a sense of pride was running in his head. Kamek flew to her boss with her magic broom stick and gave a small salute.

"Is everything to your liking sir? I made sure everyone is at their post." She said.

Bowser kept his grin as he put his hands on his hips. "Yes Kamek, everything is going good so far." He said.

"Good enough to get that promotion?" She teased.

Bowser gave a death stare at the elderly koopa. "Don't push your luck old hag." He said, coldly.

"Shoot! At times like this I wish stay in magic school for the gifted witches! Gruntilda is probably living a better life than me." Kamek cursed herself.

Bowser looked at back his henchmen and smiled proudly at them. "I tell ya Kamek, looking at my awesome army like this gives me hope that maybe today will be the day we'll finally get rid of that pesky plumber once and for all." He said as he looked at two henchmen nearby that were talking to each other.

"Hey man wanna see how far I can throw this hammer in the sky?" Said a Hammer Brother to another.

"Yeah dude! Go for it!" Said the other Hammer Brother.

The Hammer Brother proceed by throwing his up in the sky, only to get hit by it and get knocked out.

"Oh no bro!" Screamed the other Hammer Brother.

Bowser then looked away from the scene. "Okay, maybe my army isn't all that great. Good thing that Hammer Brother signed those contracts so that he doesn't sue us for money before joining" He said, in relief.

Bowser then stood up from his throne seat. "Today is day! I reign supreme over my arch enemy and my plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom will be a reality. Gar hahahaha!" He laughed as he clenched his fist in the air.

"Meh."

Bowser looked behind his throne seat to see a beautiful blonde woman locked away in a large cage. The blond woman was wearing red high shoes, a pink dress with a large blue diamond on the chest area, white arm gloves, lipstick covered lips, blue ball earrings, beautiful blue eyes, and a expensive tiara on the top of the woman's blonde hair.

This woman is Princess Peach, the proud ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom (I guess.), locked away in a large cage set by Bowser after being kidnapped by him for the what seems to be a thing between the two since 1985 and still going.

Peach was lying on the floor of the cage on her hips as she nonchalantly did her nails, not really caring that the fact she's currently kidnapped and acted normally.

Bowser grew annoyed by the princess' attitude. "What do you mean by 'meh'? Do you not care?" He said, grumpy.

Peach just nodded her head in disapproval for the large turtle. "Bowser, you know what's gonna happen. You think your gonna win against him and marry me afterwards, but then he shows up and beats you like always. We been doing this since 1985. It's kinda getting old ya know. So old that I don't even care anymore." She said, not even looking at Bowser.

"But babe, I swears it that I'm gonna beat that plumber and-"

Bowser was cut off as Peach gave him the hand. "First of all, I ain't your babe. I know we known each other for 30 something years by now, but we ain't even that close." She shot at the turtle.

"Ooohhhhhhh!" Everybody in Bowser's castle yelled as they mocked him because of Peach's roast.

"My Goombas! Lord Bowser just got burn!" Yelled a random Goomba with a really deep voice.

"And it wasn't even from that red plumber!" Yelled a Koopa Troopa.

Bowser's face was getting red as anger was filling his whole body and screamed. "Everybody shut up!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as fire came out from his mouth as he yelled, scaring everybody in the castle by his vicious roar.

After yelling, Bowser took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down as he looked back at Peach, who still wasn't looking at him.

"You calm?" Peach asked, as she was sharpening her nails.

"Yeah." Bowser said, shamelessly.

"Okay, where was I? Oh yeah! Of all the things you put me in. A cage? Why!? The last time you kidnapped me you put me in a fancy room of my own! What happened? This is such a downgrade!" She said, disappointed.

Bowser rubbed the back of his nervously. "Well we had to cut back on the budget for the castle after we spend most our money trying to get everyone here dental care." He said

A random Koopa Troopa walked by Bowser. "Hey boss thanks for the dental care. It's really nice to have even though Koopas don't have teeth." The Koopa said, as he whistled away.

"And third and most importantly!" Peach continued her rant.

Peach then pulled out a large steel bucket that had a foul stench. "I need another bucket if you know what I mean." She said.

"Oh Peach that's the tenth bucket you filled up today!" Bowser yelled.

"Well I need another one." She gave a mean pout.

Bowser just sigh as he called over Kamek as she appeared in front of him in magic dust.

"Yes Lord Bowser? You summon me?" Kamek said.

"Kamek, clean Peach's bucket will ya." Bowser demanded.

"Again!? That's the tenth time she filled that bucket!"

"Just clean it! Or your fired!" Bowser yelled.

In a grumpy manner, Kamek picked up the bucket with her broom, not wanting get her purple robe stained like last time.

"And don't come back until that bucket bis spotless!" Bowser said, watching Kamek leave.

Bowser's attention then turned to one of his goons, a regular Goomba with a worried face. "Lord Bowser!" He said, jumping up and down.

"What is it peasant?" Bowser asked.

"We have reports that he's coming into the valley via wrap pipe! He's gonna be here shortly!" He said, scared.

"It's about time he shows up!" Peach yelled, frustrated.

Bowser's smiled came as he rubbed his hand evily. "Good, prepare the troops and send in everyone." He said to the Goomba.

"Everyone my lord?"

"Everyone!" Bowser yelled back.

"Y-yes sir!" The Goomba said, saluting with his non-existenting hands and run off to prepare everyone.

At the far opposite side of Bowser's castle were obstacles of gray wrap pipes, lavender pits, blocks, question blocks, and enemies. Bowser's henchmen gather together as they prepare for the worst to happen.

Bowser was watching his men get ready with his telescope, allowing him to what's happening around his valley as more his men march out of his castle once more in haste.

As everyone got in their position, there was nothing but silence that surrounded the area and a tumbleweed rolled pass the army. Then the ground started shaking as a green warp pipe slowly emerge from the ground.

"He's coming." Bowser said, gritting his sharp teeth as he looked through his telescope.

The thing Bowser's army saw coming up from the wrap pipe was a bright red hat with a big capital "M" that made everyone frightened for they seen they symbol so many times in their lives. Brown hair is what the figure had with a big round nose and brown mustache.

The person had his head down as the bill of his red cap covered his blue eyes. The man is wearing a long sleeve red shirt with blue overall that had two yellow buttons to keep his overalls from falling. Two white gloves and a pair of brown boots were also shown as they sticked out.

The short man smiled before jumping off the green wrap pipe and landed perfectly on the lifeless floor. The man in red stretched his arms and legs and cracked his tired neck for he's been through quite a journey before arriving.

The man shot his head up to reveal his pure blue eyes at Bowser's army and smiled, showing no fear to his enemies in front of him.

"It's a me! Mario!"

Mario was known as the great hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser's arch enemy. For years Mario always put a stop to Bowser's plan to marry Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom to reign supreme over everyone.

Mario quickly fix his red cap and ran towards Bowser's army as they prepare themselves. Mario's first encounter was some Goombas, which he quickly disposal of them by a simple stomp on them.

Mario then jumped over a gray color wrap pipe and found himself being charged at by some Koopa Troopas. With one jump, Mario was able to push the Koopa out of his green shell and threw it at lined up Koopa Troopas, hitting them like bowling pins as they got taken down. The Koopa who Mario push out of his green felt embarrassed for he was naked without his shell and ran away, making Mario laugh at the scene.

Mario continue on his way he face many of Bowser's minions that he had faced in the past. He came across Bullet Bills being shot at him from different places. He avoid getting bitten from a large Chain Chomps as he careful jumped over them.

He avoided the Bob-ombs at were ready to blow him away, but Mario would quickly react as he threw the Bob-ombs away from him. Piranha plants were trying their best to bite Mario underneath his body as they aggressively pop from the wrap pipe.

Buzzy Beetles did their best to keep Mario surrounded for they hard shells were not easy to beat, but because of that Mario used that to his advantage and made them foolish hit each as he kicked them, similar to the Koopa Troopas.

It wasn't just enemies that Mario had to deal with. The red hero had to deal with the insane obstacles and traps that Bowser made for him. Mario had jump over ledges and gap with his super jumps. He to crawl into tight places in order to get further. He had to jump on platforms that would fall seconds after he landed.

Mario used his abilities such his wall jumps which he used to help him from falling into the pits that will lead to his death. His triple jump which he had to do in order to reach great heights that he can't reach with his regular jumps.

Of course Mario would use the power ups he found inside the question blocks that he jump and hit his fist with. He would use the power ups like the fire flower which gave him the ability to shoot fireballs from the palm of his hand. The Super Leaf which gave him a raccoon tail and the ability to fly into the air for a short time and let him hit his foes with his tail. Most importantly Mario used the Super Star, which granted him invincibility from any harm and uses it to run through enemies with ease.

As Mario was making his way towards Bowser's castle. Bowser himself was getting angry and annoyed that Mario was going through his army and traps with his usual smile as he took out another group of Goombas and Koopas .

"I hate that plumber!" Bowser growled as he gritted his teeth.

A random Koopa Troopa popped out from behind Bowser. "Actually Lord Bowser, according to Nintendo. Mario isn't a plumber anymore he's-"

"I don't care! Get out there and do your job!" Bowser yelled at the Koopa.

"Y-yes sir! I'm sorry!" The Koopa said, running off.

Before the Koopa could exit out the door of Bowser's castle. Mario bust the door open with a kick, hitting the green shell Koopa on progress. Mario enter in Bowser's castle with a determined look on him and walked towards the large turtle with his fist clench.

"Oh it's Mario." Peach said, casually as she looked at her pocket watch. "Can you please hurry Mario? I missing my favorite princess show. I need to know if Princess Diamond is getting married to Todd. I need to see it before Daisy spoils it for me."

Bowser looked at Mario with a evil smirk, as a way of telling him that he was extra confident that he was gonna win today. "It's been a long time since we last time fought each other!" He said, reminding the red hero.

Mario just sigh and looked down on the floor in frustration. "Bowser we last fought each other five days ago. You kidnapped Peach on a daily basis and frankly I'm getting sick of it. Can you kidnap Peace like once a month." He admitted.

"Well I can't help it. It sorta became a addiction?" Bowser said, embarrassed.

"You sir needs some help. I'm also a doctor you know. If you want I can set you up for a appointment and we can-"

"It doesn't matter! The only thing that matters is that me beating you once and for all and make the Mushroom Kingdom all mine!" Bowser said, cutting off Mario.

Mario sigh once more as he began to stretch his tired muscles. "Alright let see what you got for me today?" he said, ready to challenge Bowser.

"Not yet Mario! I'll let the kids deal with you first. I'm sure they'll like to play with ya." Bowser said as he snapped his finger.

Bursting into the area were Bowser's adopted kids, Iggy, Larry, Lemmy, Ludwig von, Morton Jr., Roy, and Wendy O. Koopa. All of which he recently beaten not too long ago and had their weapons with them.

"Oh come on! I just dealt with all of you seven worlds agos!" Mario complained.

Mario got himself straight as the Koopalings started charging towards him. Mario fixed his hat and gave a smirk as he ran towards the Koopalings. The first ones to attack we're Lemmy, Iggy, and Larry. The trio shot their magic wands towards the plumber.

Mario quickly jumped over their attacks and continued his running. Lemmy used his magic wand to create his favorite giant yellow ball he likes to roll on and pulled out few purple bombs with stars on them as threw them towards Mario while laughing like a mad man.

The red hero would dodge slide left and right as the bombs exploded on impact. With quick thinking, Mario jumped into the air and manage to grab a bomb in mid air and threw harshly back at Lemmy's face causing him to fall off his ball and to faze out.

Mario got on top of Lemmy's ball making Iggy and Larry panic as they began to run but got rolled over, knocking them out cold. The Lemmy's ball then disappear for his magic finally wore off, making Mario stand on the floor again.

Wendy O. Koopa and Ludwig were up next to face Mario. Wendy shot her gold rings towards the red plumber at a rapidly pace. With enough speed and good timing, Mario jumped through the rings and continued his run towards the two siblings.

" _Now those are some gold rings that aren't gonna keep me alive."_ Mario thought to himself as he ran.

It was Ludwig's turn to attack as he used his wand to send blue fireballs with shapes in the fire themselves. Mario jumped over a few and quickly duck for one surprised him as it passes through his big round nose by inches.

Wendy and Ludwig looked at each and nodded as they decided to combine their powers together to take down Mario. With their powers together, Wendy would send larger rings and Ludwig would cover Wendy's rings with blue fire, creating large rings of fire.

Mario was taken back by the attack as he just jumped and dodge all over the place, hoping his blue overalls don't catch on fire. As Mario kept on avoiding the attacks he was eventually ended up at a corner of the castle with a wall of blue fire keeping him from running away anywhere.

Wendy and Ludwig laughed together thinking they finally bested Mario and hope to get some praise from their adopted father Bowser. Together, Wendy and Ludwig combined their attack once more and created their strongest fire ring attack as they shot it towards Mario.

As Mario was stuck at the corner and a wall of fire preventing him from escaping. He watched the large blue fire ring come towards him, he then looked at his pocket and smiled finding something he really needed at the moment.

"Oh yeah! I still have this!" He said to himself.

Wendy and Ludwig just laugh and celebrated thinking to themselves that he finally beat Mario. They stopped laughing and celebrating when they notice their large blue ring of fire has stop moving and notice it was slowly moving back from Mario.

The large ring of fire then change its color to red and so did the wall of blue fire. Wendy and Ludwig were surprised when they saw Mario walk through the wall of fire and holding their large fire ring.

Mario's outfit has changed, he had red overalls instead blue, and his red and shirt and hat are now color in white. Mario has used his fire flower power up to use. With it, he was able have fire resistance against the fire wall and was able to the hold the ring with his fire gloves.

Mario just looked at Wendy and Ludwig with a smirk seeing that their combo attack won't work anymore. Wendy and Ludwig didn't give up though for they rapidly started shooting their large fire rings at Mario.

The red hero threw away the large ring he had in his hand and started grabbing the rest that were being shot at him, changing the colors the moment he laid a hand on them.

However he kept a hold on one of the rings as he jumped into the air and gave Wendy and Ludwig a hard stomp on their heads with both his foot. As Wendy and Ludwig were dizzy from Mario's attack, Mario used the ring he kept and used it to constrain both Wendy and Ludwig together so they wouldn't get up and move to attack thus defeating them.

Mario smiled and dust his gloves off at his victory. He then pulled a regular mushroom power up from his pocket and ate it, changing himself back to normal as his fire flower pop out from him and placed it back in his pocket.

"Better save that fire flower for later." Mario said to himself.

As Mario was looking down to his pocket, he took notice that his shadow underneath him was getting bigger. Mario quickly looked up to see Morton Jr. Coming down at him with his hammer as he let out a war cry.

Mario manage to do a backflip in time as Morton Jr. slammed his hammer to where was Mario standing. A cannonball was shot behind Mario from Roy's cannon he was carrying it with his raw strength, but did a dodge roll.

Mario now had to deal with the two heavyweight members of the Koopalings. The Italian man watch carefully as Roy and Morton Jr circled him and laughed. Mario keep his guard up as he tried his best not lose sight of the two and watched their movements carefully.

The first to make a move was Morton Jr., coming at Mario with his hammer ready to slam. Roy was getting his cannon ready to shot at Mario, hoping that his brother Morton Jr would slow down Mario.

Morton Jr came in swinging rapidly at Mario, who was dodging and weaving. Thankfully Mario was a bit quicker than Morton Jr's movement, allowing him to dodge the attack in good timing. Even though Mario was dodging the attacks, he could feel the strong force coming from the hammer knowing if he gets hit by the hammer it would be lights out for him.

Mario backed away from Morton Jr as he saw a incoming cannonball from Roy. Mario tried tricking Roy into hitting his own brother with his own weapon, unfortunately it failed for Morton Jr would just smack the cannonballs away with his hammer.

Mario was once again in trouble for he was stuck. Dodging Morton Jr's hammer attacks and Roy's cannon. As Roy and Morton Jr we're getting close to Mario, the mushroom kingdom hero then had an idea to beat the two brothers.

Roy shot another cannon ball towards Mario. At this, Mario began running towards Morton Jr as he got his hammer ready. Mario quickly ducked as he was feets away from Morton Jr as the cannonball missed him.

Morton Jr. quickly reacted by hitting the cannon the air. Mario smiled for he knew Morton Jr was vulnerable for a few seconds after swinging his heavy hammer. Mario acted quick during those seconds and leaped towards Morton Jr's and grabbed his hammer as he went up into the air with it.

In the air and with Morton's hammer in his hands. Mario whacked the cannon ball back towards Roy's cannon, making it explode and knocking Roy out. Morton Jr was shocked by what happened that he didn't react fast enough when Mario came down and smacked him on his head with his own hammer, taking him out as well.

"And that's how you really use a hammer!" Mario said, looking down at Morton Jr as he spin the hammer with his hand in a cocky attitude.

Mario smiled seeing all seven of the Koopalings around him fall in defeat before him. Bowser was mad and disappointed by his children that they failed him once again.

Mario walked towards Bowser as he dropped Morton Jr's hammer to the ground for he didn't need it anymore. "Well Bowser, looks like it's just only you and me." He said.

Bowser was furious for a second until he grew a grin for he remember something. "True, you have beaten my Koopalings as you did before." He said, while grinning.

"Why the grin?" Mario said, getting a unsure feeling.

Bowser laughed, "You may have beaten my children, but still one left for you. My actual son himself!" he said.

"Oh Junior!"

Mario looked up to see none other than Bowser's son, Bowser Jr. flying down with his own junior clown car and did his annoying laugh.

The red plumber dashed back as the clown car landed on the ground before floating back in the air and floated next to his father "Hey Mario! You didn't forget about little old me did ya?" Junior asked.

"How can I forget about the little brat that practically ruin my vacation over at Isle Delfino. I had to clean every mess you made and I got a dumb postcard out of it!" Mario yelled.

"I laughed when I heard about that." Bowser whisper in his son's ear as they both chortled.

"We got him good dad!" Junior said, as he kept laughing.

Bowser's junior floated away from his dad and was ready to battle Mario. "Get ready Mario! For I shall be the one to beat you! Because if I do, dad promise me he would get me a Nintendo Switch! Right dad?" He said, looking back at his father.

"Umm….yeah sure." Bowser said, he darted his eyes left and right.

"Prepare to be defeated Mario!" Bowser Junior yelled as he laughed.

With a press of a button, a pair robotic arms with boxing gloves come out from Junior's clown car, ready to pump iron. Bowser Jr charge towards Mario with the boxing gloves ready to take on Mario.

Mario just sigh in disappointment, knowing how to deal with Bowser Jr. quickly. "I don't have time to play games with this kid. I just wanna go home already." He said.

Mario watched carefully as Bowser Jr. was coming towards him. Bowser Jr. Then made his machine throw it's punches at Mario, who was dodging with ease. With another good timing, Mario went for a uppercut under the clown car's orange lips and knocked Bowser Jr out from it.

Mario then jumped into clown cart himself and pressed a button to get a pair of robotic hands to grab Bowser Jr and placed him in a cannon. Doing so, Mario was able to shoot Bowser Jr out of the castle and defeating him record time.

"Like father like son." Mario said, mocked as he got off the clown car.

" _Well at least I don't have to buy anything for Junior."_ Bowser said in his thoughts.

As Mario turned to face Bowser. The king himself and jumped off his throne and landed feets away from Mario and sent a powerful shock wave in the floor making Mario jump in the air to avoid the attack.

It was now time for Mario to face the Koopa king himself and save Peach. The two internal rivals looked at each other deeply in the eyes as they stare down.

After the two rivals gave their stare. Bowser roar and ran towards Mario to give a hard slash attack from his sharp claws. Mario back dash and quickly fix his loose hat.

Bowser didn't stop for he kept on slashing at Mario with his sharp claws. Mario bob and weave his body until he found a opening and went for a punch straight to Bowser's cheek.

Bowser grew angry and let a burst of flame come out his mouth. Mario ducked and spring his head up to hit Bowser under his chin making him close his mouth. The Koopa king then did a fully charge body slam against Mario which badly hurted him.

While taking damage, Mario was then grabbed by Bowser and got his body thrown away, leaving a body mark on the wall. Bowser didn't stop though for he kept on grabbing Mario's body and slamming him around his castle walls.

Mario screamed in pain he was being thrown around like a rag doll. The plumber couldn't do anything for Bowser wouldn't let him stand on his feet.

After being thrown around, Mario was finally left alone but badly bruised. Bowser laughed seeing the damages he did on his arch enemy

"I think it's time we finally end this long battle of ours." Bowser said, standing in pride.

Mario lifted his head from the ground to see a red glowing aura around Bowser's body for he was charging up his fire attack from inside him. Mario stood up weakly as the red light in front of him grew brighter every second.

All Mario did was smirked for he wasn't afraid of Bowser's attack.

"Say your prayers hero!" Bowser mocked.

The Koopa king took a deep breath and let out a strong flame attack from his mouth. Mario stood his ground and put his hands forward to the attack. At first Bowser was smiling and laughing in his mind that he finally beaten Mario by roasting him with his attack.

But that smile soon faded when felt a sudden push from his attack. Bowser slightly looked over to see Mario in his Fire flower outfit and was holding back.

Mario in his fire flower outfit was helping him hold back Bowser's flame thanks to the fire flower he saved a bit earlier after his battle with Wendy and Ludwig. Though the power from the fire flower was helping Mario, Bowser's flame was still too strong to hold.

Bowser got annoyed and put a bit more energy to his attack making it bigger. Mario got pushed back a bit and felt his feet slipping on the floor. If he didn't act fast, Mario would suffer from a crucial burn.

Mario felt his body getting weaker the more held back Bowser's attack and his fire flower started to wear off as the color of his outfit was shifting back and forth. Then Mario remember something for he had one last power up in his pocket that can help beat Bowser.

"I hope this works." Mario said, reaching down in his pocket.

Bowser was just laughing as he kept on going with his attack, not losing any strength at the moment. " _Yes finally! I'm gonna beat Mario! Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom are all mine!"_ Bowser said in his thoughts.

Bowser's thoughts were then cut off as he felt something wrong with his attack. He looked to see his attack being pushed back to him, only to see Mario completely running through his flame.

" _How is that possible!?"_ Bowser thought.

As Mario was getting closer to Bowser, it turns out that Mario has used the Super Star power up to make him completely invincible from any damage and gain great speed as well. This scared Bowser as he put more energy to his flame attack.

It didn't work for Mario's Super Star power was too strong. Even though Mario was completely invincible, it's only for a short while until the power is gone so Mario had to hurry up or he'll be in trouble.

"Better hurry before the music ends!" Mario said to himself.

With all his strength and speed, Mario manage to get to Bowser and gave him one big Super Star power punch to his mouth, just in time before the power ran out.

Bowser was daze for all he saw moving around his head were Power Stars. Mario took this chance to go behind Bowser and grab his tail with both his hands.

"Time to take a trip down memory lane!" Mario said, smiling.

Mario slowly began to rotate Bowser around by his tail. Bowser was getting sick from the rotation that he felt like throwing up. With enough power build up, Mario was finally ready to let go.

"So long, dear Bowser!"

Bowser crashed through the wall of his castle as he laid on his shell and defeated. Mario breath heavily for it takes a lot of energy to hold Bowser up by his tail.

Mario ran behind Bowser's throne and saw Peach in her cage still not caring for what's going on. "Peach!" Mario said, happily.

"Oh there you are Mario! Took you long enough this time." Peach said.

"Yeah sorry about that Peach. It took me longer than I thought to rescue you." Mario said, opening Peach's cage to let her out.

"Oh don't worry Mario. It's okay. I'm just glad to know you're always be there for me." Peach said, hugged Mario who also hugged back.

"Are you alone? Where's Luigi?" Peach wonder.

"Oh Luigi is back home. Said he was busy doing something important." Mario answered.

"How about I bake you a cake when we get home." Peach offer.

"If it's okay with you Peach. I rather eat something hot and spicy like Mom's spaghetti!" Mario rubbed his stomach.

"Sounds delicious." Peach smiled softly.

As Mario and Peach walked past the beaten Koopalings. They walked towards Bowser who was still unable to get up from his shell and still daze.

"Hey Bowser, would you kidnap Peach less often. Looks like you and I need a vacation from our battles for a bit." Mario suggested.

"I'll think about it." Bowser made out before passing out on the ground.

"See ya Bowser! I hope you put me in a better place to be captive next time!" Peach waved goodbye.

Mario and Peach finally exited Bowser's castle. They were taken surprised when the dark clouds float above them floated away and reveal a bit of the blue sky. The volcanoes seem to stop their eruption a while back allowing the sky to turn blue instead of red for the time being.

"Hello Mr. Blue Sky!" Mario cheerful looking at the blue sky.

"Please tell us why you had to hide away for so long." Peach said, also looking at the blue sky.

Both the plumber and princess laughed and chortled as they continue their walk home. Mario's smile grew bigger as he looked the beautiful blue sky and looked down at his fist, feeling excitement run his body.

"You know Peach. I just got this sudden urge that something just happened." Mario still smiling at his fist.

"What do you mean?" Peach raised an eye on Mario.

"Like the beginning of something new is about to happen. I feel as though we just had a jump start for what's to come in the future. You know what that means right?" Mario asked.

"What does it mean?" Peach grew curious.

Mario stood in front of Peach looked beyond Bowser's valley to see the beautiful land of the mushroom kingdom, seeing the beautiful sea, beautiful grasslands, cold winter places, and a hot desert.

"A new set of Tales."

End.

 **Super Mario Tales: A Jump Start**


End file.
